Stranded In Atlanta
by angelicbaby232
Summary: **Chapter FIVE Uploaded!!** Tell me what you think!
1. Takeoff

Stranded in Atlanta  
  
A/N: I want to thank my sister, Sam, and ARICRAZE for checking over it and telling me GOODS and BADS (i know theres another word for that but I used goods and bads cause thats all i can think of *shrugs* lol!) But, thanks guys, seriously! Well, you'd probably understand this more if you were on a plane a few times. Hmm... i know there's something else I wanted to say... oh yeah, this one had a little more T/V romance but the J/C and T/V romance will proabaly be about even at the end of the story. Oh! I don't own NUTTIN!!  
  
The four teens searched tiredly for there plane gate. "A34, A36, A38, A40! Ah ha, here we go!" Val Lanier yelled in her perky voice, the three other teens stared at her in a gaze, they had to get up at 4 am to catch a 6 am flight to Atlanta. They were only going to Atlanta to catch another plane to Florida there. They were headed to Atlanta, Daytona Beach, then Key West. Carrying there lugage to the chairs they anxiously waiting for there rows to be called for the entrance to the plane.  
  
"I can't believe our parents let us come here alone. Ugghh... no parents!" Caitie Roth said to Val as they waited and layed back comfortably. Jamie Waite and Tyler Connell, the other two guys along, were talking about how they were going to take surfing lessons.  
  
"Dude, I'll be riding those waves in!" Tyler said, making water sounds with his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, see, you already have the grammer of a surfer." Jamie said funnily.  
  
"So, Val, what kind of swimming-suit did you get?" Caitie said for her first words of the morning, besides for 'goodmorning' and 'bye mom'. Val sat down her doughut, and smiled evily. She unzipped her suitcase, one of four, and pulled out a yellow bikini top and yellow matching bikini bottoms. The bikini bottoms tied at the sides. It was the only thing holding them up.  
  
"VALERIE JO LANIER!" Caitie yelled, and laughed at the same time.   
  
Val laughed and put it back, "It's not that bad!"  
  
"'Not that bad'? Val, last summer I can remember you in a one-piece blue suit with white stripes!" Caitie laughed harder, "Wait till Tyler sees that!"   
  
Val blushed, "So, let me see yours," She took a bite out of her doughnut as Caitie opened her black suitcase, one of three. Caitie pulled out a black two-piece with thin straps and low bottoms. It was actually really cute. Not to old ladyish.  
  
"Wow, Caitie, let me think, to inches below you belly button?" Val stated.   
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Because last year it was 11/2 inches below and the year before 1 inches, and so on." Val giggled as Tyler smiled at her brightly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Caitie asled desperately. She turned and saw Tyler and Val googily-eyeing eachother and rolled her eyes. Jamie looked to hot in his black T-shirt and red b-ball shorts. She turned back to Val and they laughed.   
  
"All passengers in rows 30 to 38 may enter the plane after giving the flight attendent you ticket stubs." Said a voice over the speaker. "That's us. We have seats 30 A + B, and 31 C + D!" Jamie said looking at the tickets. He gave Tyler his ticket, Val her, and finally, Caitie hers and kept his.  
  
"So that means, two of us sit next to eachother and right behind us is the other two?" Tyler asked, looking shyly at Val and smiling.  
  
"Yeah, so who sits where?" Val asked getting her lugage and headed towards the flight attendent.   
  
Caitie walked towards the flight attendent, also, with her ticket. She cheered up when she got a glance at Jamie's and saw he was seat 31 D and she was seat 31 C. That also meant Val and Tyler were sitting together. They gave the tickets to the attendent and went down the ramp entering the plane.  
  
They got to their seats an put here suitcases above there seats. "Here, let me get that for you." Jamie insisted as he put Caities heaviest bag, full with purfumes, shoes, and two boxes of jewelry, up. She was amazed at how fast he whipped it up. She looked at the ground, shyly, and replied, "Thanks." As Val and Tyler watched them, Tyler knew it would be polite to get Val's stuff up there, too. "Here ya go." He pulled her suitcases up. "Thank you, Ty." They took there seats as they realized they were the only ones standing.   
  
Soon they heard a beeping sound and heard the pilots voice, "At this time, you flight from Kingsport, New York to Atlanta will soon be taking off. The flight will land in Atlanta, Georgia and continue on to Daytona." He continued on about the safety reasons and all that stuff, "Now please put away and electronical devices and we will begin pushing back."  
  
Caitie was a little bit tense, she'd only been on a plane a few times. Jamie was used to it, he always went to visit his dad in Alabama. Val, well, she was just on a plane for Washington for being honor student. Tyler is rich so he was used to it.  
  
The plane began to moved backwards and it started speeding on the runway as it departed from the cement and diagonally into the air. Soon after, it was flying above the clouds and Caitie finally opened her eyes. "Smooth sailing, Cait." Jamie offered. She smiled.  
  
"Listen to Val and Tyler's conversation." Caitie said to Jamie, she whispered it only so she could be close to him. Jamie listened closely...  
  
"I can't wait to get to Daytona! We're stayed at Treasure Island Inn, I think..."   
  
That's what they heard, "No, guys, it's Treasure Island RESORT," Jamie said loudly so they could hear him.  
  
"SO?" They all said together and giggled.  
  
NOT THE END JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER! Oh, and please, when you write reviews you're supposed to be INSPIRING the writer to write more, so if something's bad in my story, which something probably is, tell me in a nice way, lol. Deal? But, don't lie! Tell me exactly what you think, guys, I really need to know! Thanx SOOO much! 


	2. Night In Atlanta

Stranded In Atlanta - Chapter Two  
  
A/N: I DO NOT OWN SkyLine Magazine, Delta Airlines, Atlanta Airport, Daytona Beach Airport or anything like that! Thanx and ENJOY!  
  
Val pulled out the SkyLine magazine in the pocket of the chair in front of her. She opened up to the centerfold, it was a habit she'd had since she was little with her teen magazines. She remembers trying to get Caitie into her boy band mags, but Caitie much prefered Lifehouse. The centerfold showed a picture of a Delta Airline Plane crashed into flames. Tyler looked over, "Yikes, that doesn't look to great."   
  
Val shook her head, "No." She simply answered, Tyler cought Val looking at it several more times. Now, Val was used to planes, every time she's on one she's never tense at all. She just remembers what her mother says about how a plane crashes not as often as a car accident, and Val was never in a car accident. So what are the odds of a plane crash.   
  
She quickly shook the image out of her head. In front of them Jamie and Caitie were laughing hystarically about something. "You're - you're terr-terrible!!" Caitie was screaming, Tyler leaned out of his seat and looked in front to see Jamie with Caities black lipstick on his face. The black lipstick formed to twirly lines below his nose and lipstick between his eyes making them look like his eybrows are growing together. Caitie was silent-laughing, Val hadn't heard her do that since she told him about Jamie giving a dead dog mouth to mouth. Tyler poked Jamie to turn around, Jamie's head shot around at Tyler's poke in the side. Val burst out laughing at the makeup on Jamie's face. "NO WAY!!" Of course the middle-aged couple next to them were smiling weekly at them, they weren't irritated because they had remembered when they were younger doing that.   
  
A few moments later Jamie asked for a tissue to wipe off the lipstick, it came of and he pushed the dirty tissue into the bag.   
  
The four teenagers laughed continuously until a voice came onto the speaker, "We will not be landing in Daytona Beach Airport today," A whole bunch of 'Whats' came from the passengers, "we do have to stop in the Atlanta ariport because of severe tornadoes in the costs of Florida. However, the storms are going to be passing through Daytona, and we do not want to take any chances, if the storms continue after then, we will be postponing it until the day after. Please sit back as we land in Atlanta Airport. Thank you for you convinience."  
  
"Oh great!" Tyler's voice spoke up first. "I can't BELIEVE this!"   
  
"Tyler, we'll get there sometime." Val said. "I mean, hey, they might give us first-class for the mess up." Val slid her hand down his arm, and twirled her fingers between his. He heard the sighs of Caitie and Jamie in the back-round as he heard them murrmur different words.   
  
"So, what are we going to do? Sleep at the airport, we don't have enough money for a hotel or a rental car." Tyler's worried voice spoke up once again, getting softer, more soothing.   
  
"Don't worry, it's just one night." Val said.   
  
"I wouldn't count on it." He leaned his head back onto the soft chair.   
  
***  
  
About 10 minutes later the plane was speeding down the landing runway as the brakes screeched under them.  
  
"I can't believe this." Caitie slid her hands up her face and leaned on them. Jamie slid an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay. All we half to do it stick together, we can sleep in the airport if worse comes to worse, ya know?"   
  
"I know, but, we're not going to have a whole week in Daytona if we have to be STRANDED here for two days." She had to admit that she was acting like a child, but she didn't care. .  
  
Jamie pulled her shoudlers up so she could lean on his chest, she went with it. But, he was surprised at the tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"Caitie, don't worry, it's going to be fine!" Jamie's voice was louder but it wasn't in a mean tone. It was more in a 'you have to trust me' voice.   
  
"Please remain seated until plane stops conpletely. And we hope you enjoyed you're flight from New York to.. well Atlanta, and we will be with you as the tornadoes pass."  
  
As the plane came to a complete stop, curses and angry words spilled out of the other passengers mouths. Buckles unbutton, voices came in a louder tone, the sound of the luggage holders opening (i dunno what those little things above the seats are called.. lol tell me if ya know).  
It was hectic. "Come on, we'll go get our luggage," Tyler said. The four exited the ramp.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Stranded

Stranded In Atlanta - Chapter Three  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, I really appriciate them. Now, let's get on with chapter three! ::Enjoy:: P.s Ya know, I agree with Strawberry Angel, staring at this blank page below is scary! LoL! E-mail me if ya wanna know about my trip to Daytona Beach, it was fun, but some bumpy turns. ( Lovable232@aol.com ) I do NOT own anything aside from the plot!  
  
Tyler stared at his feet and they walked through the crowded airport, he couldn't believe this, it was terrible. When they finally reached the luggage spot, Tyler insisted he'd wait for the luggage to come while the rest went to get something to eat in the AirMall (in case you don't know what that is, it's the spot, some airports have them, I know the Pittsburgh Airport has one, where there's restauraunts.)   
  
He needed time to think, they had no choice but to sleep at the airport. No, they'd have to get there money together and they just HAD to get a hotel.   
  
**Back with Jamie, Caitie and Val***  
  
"Where ya wanna go?" Jamie asked the two girls. He glanced up at the signs, there was everything!  
  
"TGIFs!!" Val and Caitie said at the same time, Caitie and Val LOVED that place.  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes, "Chicks..." He followed them into the restauraunt. Val stopped abruptly leaving Caitie to smack into her and Jamie to smack into Caitie, darting Val about a foot.   
  
"Wait, what about Tyler?" Val asked, "I mean, he has to be hungry, too."   
  
"He insisted, don't worry, I mean, if he was hungry, he would've made Jamie get the luggage." Caitie said.  
  
"Oh, I can't leave him over there." Val turned around, her long gray skirt barely touching the ground as she pulled her pink sweater tighter.  
  
She peaked into the lugggage room as the crowd of people waited impatiently for there luggage, she glanced around the room, Tyler was sitting on a chair with his face burried in the palm of his hands, he had 5 of the suitcases, which there was about 5 more to get, sitting next to him.  
  
The blonde walked into the large room, behind it, was a glass window and she saw planes taking off. He didn't see her, but she didn't want to scare or embarrass him.   
  
She stood above him for a few seconds, "Tyler?" She quietly asked. His head popped up and he stood up quicky.   
  
"I was just... uhh... waiting for the luggage to come by..." He said unsteadily.   
  
"Tyler, I know how you feel. This is a huge mess-up. But, we'll get through it." Val explained. He pulled her closer, afraid she would somehow leave him and never come back.   
  
**Jamie and Caitie**  
  
"So," Jamie said as he let out a long sigh. Caitie looked up at him.  
  
  
"What should we do?" She pushed back a dark hair out of her eyes and ate a french fry. Her tight pigtails were a complete mess-up, she didn't care. She'd fix them later.   
  
"Sleep here." Jamie said. Val and Tyler entered the AirRestauraunt and took a seat next to them.   
  
"Here's what we're going to do. We're gonna do this maturely." Val said, almost as if she heard Caitie's question. "Everyone pull out there money. But keep a few hundred so we can pay off the hotel and car in Daytona." They dug through there pockets and pulled out there play-money.   
  
After a few minutes of Tyler's math skills on money they walked towards Atlanta Hotel Directory. "Wait! Look!" Jamie pointed out of the glass airport window. There was a tall, building, in the front the sign said, "Belveder Hotel."   
  
"C'mon, we'll walk." Tyler said. "We'll just come back here tomorrow at 6:00, like the flight attendent told us to and see if it's still cancelled til Wednesday." The exited the airport.  
  
"Val, I'm not so sure about this, I mean, it looks really expensive." Caitie said as they walked out onto the crowded Atlanta streets.  
  
***  
  
"How much a room per night?" Jamie asked the worker at the counter.   
  
"One hundred twenty-two dollars."  
  
"Thank you." Jamie said as he walked over toward the others to discuss.  
  
"I think we should get one room. Just to be safe, money wise." Val said, "I mean, you and Tyler can sleep on the floor."  
  
"I agree with Val." Caitie said, "I mean, what happens when we're down in Daytona and we run out of money for the hotel?"  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean." Jamie said. Tyler rolled his eyes.   
  
"Fine..." He said hesitently. Jamie proceeded to the counter, handing his a 100, 20 amd two 1s, as the man handed him a room key. Tyler wasn't so sure about this.   
  
The started walking up to the room. "THE LUGGAGE!!" Caitie yelled.   
  
SORRY TO LEAVE YA HANGIN!! Don't worry, chapter four's coming! Tell mew what you think!   
  



	4. Luggage Problems

Stranded In Atlanta - Chapter Four  
  
A/N: DO you guys like it so far? I think it's coming along okay, but I need your opinions. Lovable232@aol.com SEND ME FEEDBACK!  
  
A/N2: I really have to thank val for helping me with this! If you guys need help on your stories - ask her! She'll help you and give you 100% great story! Thanks sooo much! I really appriciate this, Val!  
  
---  
  
"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot!" Val said, "When I went in to get Tyler, we started talking and FORGOT!"  
  
"So that's it?! You were talking!?! GOOGILY eyeing eachother, and God knows what else!" Caitie yelled.   
  
"Caitie, it wasn't her fault, they forgot-!" Jamie was cut off, mid-sentence, by Caitie's voice.  
  
What was her problem? Tyler thought. "Look, Caitie, calm down, we can get it back."  
  
"That's not the POINT!" Caitie screamed.   
  
"Shh - shh - shhh!" Val shushed Caitie's loud voice, which was embarrassing, the family - a mother,father and a little girl - standing next to them was looking annoyed.   
  
"Look! Okay! Just - GET the luggage so we can all just SHUT UP!" Jamie said, he didn't want to get frustrated. But, he was passed FRUSTRATED. It was this whole situation. Normally, he wasn't a jerk.  
  
"Come on you guys." Val said. The walk back to the airport was pretty silent, though they haven't gotta far before Caitie broke the silence with one of her witty comments about Val and Tyler.   
  
Tyler tried to lighten the mood, "To bad Hank couldn't come."  
  
"Yeah..." Val said, sadly. "He's always busy."  
  
"Personally, I think it was because of Jasmine." He said.   
  
"Probably, they've been doing alot lately." Val said, "He took her on vacation with him."  
  
The went through the airport, once again, to the baggage claim. They waited and waited for the 10th suitcase. It never showed.  
  
"Come guys, let's go back to the hotel and see whose suitcase it is and me and Tyler will come back and try to get it back." Jamie said, sadly. This was a terrible trip. They walked slowly back to the hotel, grogily pulling suitcases. They didn't care whose was whose. They just wanted to get to Daytona Beach. They slipped the key into the door and pushed it opened.  
  
  
**  
  
"Guys, it was my suitcase." Val said with a worried look. "Please, oh, PLEASE don't be the money!!" She went through a few other suitcases. "Oh, my, I'm so lucky, it only had a few shirts and my nightgowns and sweatpants in it. I'll just sleep in Caitie's clothes."  
  
"Last time we did that, my shirt came about 3 inches above your navel." Caitie laughed and got out her black sweatshirt. Val giggled.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Val." He pulled out a pair of drawstring pants and a white Nike tee and handed them to her.  
  
"Ahh... thanks." Val said, she released to the bathroom. She smelled Tyler's cologne on his clothes, she loved it. When she came out Jamie and Tyler were adjusting the air conditioner. "Put it on Medium." Jamie said.   
  
Tyler replied a simple 'OK' and looked at Val, "Wow, you're looking quite beautiful today, may I ask where you got the wardrobe, I'd like to get myself some." He said sarcastically.  
"A very fine young man." She cracked a smile and lazily fell onto the bed. "Where's Caitie?"  
  
"She went to get me and Tyler some extra blankets, since we'll be sleeping on the FLOOR." Jamie said sarcastically, without smiling.   
  
A pound came on the door, "Guys, Val, Jamie! Let me in!!"   
  
They thought they'd play with her mind for a little bit, "Who is it??" Tyler hollared.  
  
"Guys, DUH! It's Caitie open up!" The muffled yell came.  
  
"Hmm... I don't know a Caitie." Val said.  
  
"Oh come on guys, let her in." Jamie said. He stood up, walked across the room an opened the door and opened it, no one was there.   
  
"Caitie?" He poked his head further out the door.  
  
"AHH!!!!" She hopped from around the corner. Jamie jumped about a foot and he was breathing heavily, she cracked up and so did Val and Tyler.   
  
"Don't ever do that again, I almost had a heart attack." Jamie said, catching his breath. He was a little embarrassed.  
  
Everyone calmed down and Jamie set up his blankets and so did Tyler. Val and Caitie were up on one bed giggling and laughing about some Keith Farber. Tyler found his way up on the other bed and propped himself up on his elbow. Tyler noticed Val chattering teeth as she talked. Jamie was still lying on the ground on his back. "Hey, Val, ya cold?" Tyler asked, thoughtfully.  
  
"A little." She said.   
  
"Come here." He said, Caitie was smileing, "Go Val." she whispered in her ear. Val got up from the bed. He put a blanket over her shoulders and put his arm over that. "You okay now?" She nodded.   
  
"Don't leave me down here." Jamie whined, "what if the boogie-man comes out of the cupboard and eats me!" He was joking of course, but if kind of gave Caitie a chill. He sat up on the bed Indian style.   
  
"I need a pillow!" Caitie leaned back on Jamie's shoulder, after all, they were friends, he did comfort her alot. He pulled her closer. Val adn Tyler giggled. The four soon fell asleep and slept the rest of the night, even thought it was early evening.   
  
***  
  
What do you think?!?! Do you like it?!?! Val, the IaHB writer, helped me alot with it! Thanx, girlie!!  
  



	5. Oww! My Head!

Stranded In Atlalanta - Chapter Five  
  
A/N: The IaHB writer, val, and I are doubling up for a few stories. Our first one will be coming out soon, it's going to be called Comfort Me. I hope you guys will like it.  
  
Caitie opened her eyes to a light room, next to her, lying on his stomach, was Jamie. She had to search to brain to remember where she was. Then everything came back to her and she realized she needed to know what time it was because of the flight, "PLEASE don't be passed 6!!" She thought. She reached for Jamie's wrist to see his watch, unfortunately, he was lying on it. He was lying on his hand. She leaned on his shoulders, from the back. She tried getting a grip of his lower arm, but she only got a hold of his elbow. "Jamie!" She whispered in a raspy voice. "Wake up!" She knew he never woke up in time. She glanced over at Val and Tyler The were both sleeping, Tyler's arm was still around Val, his coat was over her shoulders, Caitie knew he put it on her while she was sleeping. Caitie was angry, she wanted to get back at Jamie for not waking up, so she did it the hard way. She sat on his back and pulled his arm out really fast, bringing it behind him, he screamed and sat up quickly, he threw Caitie on the floor, just by sitting up, making her knock her head off of the dresser, knocking her out.   
  
"What happened?!" Tyler asked, Jamie's scream woke him and Val up.   
  
"She was on my back, and she pulled my shoulder back, and now I don't know what happened!" Jamie yelled, holding his arm.  
  
"You probably knocked her off when she sat up!" Val said, by now, they were all around Caitie.   
  
"There's no blood, and no cuts." Jamie was examining her head.   
  
"She'll be fine. She just got knocked out." Tyler said. Jamie picked her up off of the ground and put her on the bed.   
  
"Get some ice." Tyler ordered to Val. Val was one step ahead of them, standing behind the two with a ice pack from the First Aid Kit.   
  
"Got it." She threw it to him. Tyler catching it with one hand. He put it on Caities' head for a few moments and Jamie held her hand tight.   
  
"Jamie, calm down, she's going to be fine." Tyler said, laughing.   
  
"I know, but, still, it was my fault." Jamie said.  
  
"When she wakes up we'll see what really happened." Val said, standing at the foot of the bed. Caitie's eyes shot open, she gripped Jamie's arm hard.   
  
"My head!" Caitie screamed, "It's hurts!" Tears shot from her eyes and down her face.  
  
"Move, Tyler!" Jamie said, he pushed Tyler away. It hurt Jamie to see Caitie like this. "Shh... shh.." Jamie tried calming her down, but she cried harder. "Ice pack!" Val was still on-time with the ice packs.   
  
"Here!" She threw it at Jamie. Jamie felt Caitie's head lightly to find the bump, when he found it he held the ice pack on it, she calmed down a little bit.  
  
When she was fianlly calm she explained, "I - I was trying to wake Jamie up, I needed to see what time it was - " Her eyes widened and she shot up from Jamie's arms, "What time is it!" She kenw it was past 6.  
  
Jamie looked at his watch, "11:30."   
  
"Oh no! Our flight!" Caitie screamed, making her head hurt worse and she fell back into Jamie's arms in a slight scream.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll get a later flight." Tyler said. How could he be so calm?! Caitie thought, but it only made her head hurt worse. "All that matters is that your better."  
  
"Maybe we should take her to a hospital." Jamie said.   
  
"She'll be fine. We're EMTs, I mean, I think we'd know if we should take her to a hospital." Val said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I am too, but still." Jamie said, he was obviously to worried.  
  
"No - no...." Caitie said in a quiet tone. "I'm... fine... really.." She sat up, slowly. "I think I'm going to change my clothes, I have to get out of this pantyhose." She held her head and walked with a slight limp over to the suitcase. The three others watched her every move. Caitie turned around.  
  
"What?" Caitie asked. They turned there heads, almost like they were on que.  
  
She turned around and the three others heads popped around again, looking at her, thet watched her select black pants and a white shirt that said, "I have issues." She walked into the bathroom.   
  
Jamie's face was worried. "Now what?"  
  
"Let's enjoy our next day in Atlanta..." Val said with a sigh. "Which takes it down to 2 days in Daytona..."   
  
"We may as well not go." Tyler said, sitting down nextt to Jamie.  
  
***  
  
"Jamie!" Caitie called from the bathroom, startling everyone. "Where's my toothbrush?"  
  
"In the medicine cabinet!" Val broke in, knowing Jamie didn't know where it was.   
  
"Oh." They heard Caitie open it up and the water turn on.   
  
"Thanks." Jamie said.   
  
"No prob. I think I'm going to go for a walk." Val said, standing up.   
  
"You don't know your way around Atlanta!" Tyler smiled.   
  
"Wanna bet?" She asked.  
  
"YEAH!" Tyler said, smiling. "How?"  
  
"This." She pulled out a map. Tyler rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where ya going to go?"  
  
"The store... I need a Snickers bar. I'm hungry."  
  
"Wait, you know what, I'm pretty hungry to." Jamie said.  
  
"Me, too." Tyler said, standing up from looking out at the airport.  
  
Caitie came out of the bathroom, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail with strands coming down in the front.   
  
"Are you hungry, Caitie?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, I am." She said.  
  
"Come on, lets go get something to eat." Tyler said.  
  
***  
  
How is it sofar?! E-mail me about what you think: XoXoBabygurl232@aol.com! 


End file.
